A Troyella Story
by Mrs.Efron18
Summary: It's the start of something new with Troy and Gabby now that Twinkle Towne is done! Will they tell each how they feel or will they keep their true feelings to themselves?
1. The Start of Something New

"Gabby, can I talk to you?" Troy asked Gabriella before lunch. It was a few weeks after the musical, and East High was back to normal…at least as normal as it gets with Sharpay wandering the halls.

"Sure Troy. What's up?" Gabby answered as she closed her locker.

"Let's go someplace quiet." He said as he took her hand and led her to a staircase. They walked up to Troy's secret place, well, Troy and Gabriella's place.

"So… it's quiet. What did you want to ask me?" Gabby went and sat down on a bench, and smiled shyly at Troy, her chocolate brown eyes shining.

"Ok, so I don't really know how to say this, so I'll just say it…" Troy said nervously. "I like you a lot Gabby. I mean A LOT a lot. Like more than just a friend." He sat down next to her, and took her hands in his.

"Oh… um…wow. I mean…wow." She was speechless. '_Troy likes me!' she thought. 'Could this actually be happening?!'_

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted you to know how I felt." He let go of her hands and looked away, disappointed.

"No." she said quickly. He looked back at her. Gabby took his hand back, and stared into his incredible blue eyes. "I like you too Troy. Like I _like like_ you." Troy smiled at her cutely and she smiled back. They hugged. Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and was about to kiss her when the bell rang.

"No…" Gabby whispered to herself. She didn't want this moment to end. She was afraid she was going to wake up and it would just be a dream, like all of those times before.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Troy stood up and offered Gabby his hand.

"Yes! Definitely." Gabby was overwhelmed with joy.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 7." He laughed and they walked down the staircase, into the hall, and went their separate ways.


	2. Getting Ready

Gabriella tossed another shirt to the floor. She had been trying to find an outfit since she got home. She wanted tonight to be perfect…even though she had no idea what Troy was planning. This was all new to Gabby---dating…boys…everything. She wasn't sure how to react to it all. As she tossed a blue skirt to the floor, her phone started to ring. Where was it again?

"Hello?" Gabby answered breathlessly when she had found the phone.

"Hey! What do you want to do tonight?" Taylor asked her voice happy and excited.

"Oh, hey Tay! Umm…about tonight. The thing is, I already have plans." Gabby said to her. She was slightly guilty, but she would get over it, after all, she had a date with Troy.

"You have plans? But Fridays are our Taylor and Gabriella nights." Taylor protested.

"I know…maybe we can do something tomorrow? I have to go. Call you later! Bye!" Gabby said quickly and then hung up.

"Yea…bye!" Taylor said and then hung up too. Gabby went back to finding an outfit for tonight, with every thought of guilt and Taylor being blown out of her head.

Troy was also busy deciding what to wear. This was their first date, and he didn't want anything going wrong. It was six o'clock, so he only had an hour before he had to go pick up Gabby. Troy was choosing a shirt, when his phone rang.

"Hey man! What are we doing tonight?" Chad asked.

"Listen man, I already have plans." Troy answered. He knew Chad was going to hate him, but he was going on a date with Gabriella, he didn't care about anything right now.

"What? Plans? With who?" Chad was shocked…they always hung out on Friday nights.

"Someone. I got to go. Talk to you later. Bye." Troy hung up quickly. He didn't want to answer Chad if he asked who that someone was. Troy went back to choosing his outfit.

_DING! _The door bell echoed through Gabriella's house. Mrs.Montez answered the door.

"Hello Troy! Come on in." She greeted, and led him inside. "Gabriella is very excited about tonight."

"Hello Mrs.Montez. I'm really excited too." Troy looked around the room and laughed nervously.

"Gabby is still upstairs. Let me get her." Mrs.Montez turned to walk up the stairs. She turned back to Troy halfway up the steps, "You just make yourself at home."

Troy went and sat down on the beige couch, and looked around the room. There were tons of pictures of Gabriella. _'Wow. She is so gorgeous.' _he thought. Footsteps came from the other room. Troy looked up to see Gabriella dressed in a blue skirt with a white shirt.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hey." he said back, just as quiet.

"Wow. That's a wide range of vocabulary you got there." Mrs.Montez laughed. "I can hardly keep up!" she laughed again, and then walked out of the room.

"You ready to go?" Troy walked over to Gabby.

"Yes." She said. Troy took her hand, and led her to the door. "Bye Mom!" she yelled.

"Be home by 11!" her mom yelled back.

"Ok!" she answered, and with that, Troy and Gabby walked hand-in-hand out the door.


	3. Dinner Date

"Where are we going?" Gabby asked Troy once they were in the car and driving away from her house.

"You'll see." He answered.

"I'll see? What is it a surprise?" She questioned curiously.

"Yes... it's a surprise." He answered again.

"Ok! I love surprises!" Gabby said excitedly.

"I'm glad!" Troy laughed at Gabby, who was literally bouncing in her seat.

Troy pulled into a parking spot at the restaurant where they would be eating.

He walked around to the other side of the car, and opened the door for Gabby.

"Thank-you!" She said and took his hand. They walked into the restaurant and took their seats in a booth. "Mmmm…everything looks delicious!" Once they had given their orders, they started talking. Gabby loved being with Troy, she was an entirely different person in his eyes.

Then, unexpectedly, Troy leaned in and kissed Gabby. Once he pulled away, she looked at Troy and smiled, her cheeks as red as could be. He laughed and she laughed along with him. They snuggled in closer to each other in the booth, and kissed again.

Their food arrived and then began to eat when…Gabby spotted Taylor. _"What is she doing here!?!" she thought, "Who is she with?"_ Gabby's face must have been showing her curiosity and shook, because Troy then said

"Gabby, are you ok?"

"Umm... yea. I'm fine, Troy." She turned back to face Troy and their date, completely forgetting that Taylor was there with a mystery someone.

"Ok then. How about dessert?" he asked after dinner.

"Sure!" Gabby said. They both moved in closer to each other to look at the menu. "Mmm... a hot fudge sundae. Let's get that, Troy!"

"Ok. One hot fudge sundae with 2 spoons." He told the waitress. Still sitting close to Gabriella, he leaned in and kissed her. They were kissing when Troy heard Chad's voice. He pulled away, Gabriella looked confused, but was still smiling. Troy looked around to see if he could find Chad, but he couldn't see him. _"Maybe it's just my imagination…wait, there he is! Who is he with?" _He spotted him, but couldn't see who Chad was sitting with.

"Troy?" Gabby said when she notice Troy looking around the restaurant.

"Oh, sorry, Gabby. Look, our sundae's here." He said as he grabbed both of the spoons. He set one down next to him, and took a spoonful of ice cream with the other. "Here you go." Troy fed Gabby the ice cream.

"Thank you!" She giggled. She took the spoon from his hand and started eating the ice cream, Troy did the same. They finished the sundae with only a single cherry remaining.

"Here." Troy picked up the cherry and popped it into her mouth. Gabby smiled and laughed. Just as they were leaning into kiss each other again, they heard two familiar voice call their names.

"Troy?!" Chad said. Troy turned away from Gabby to see where the voice was coming from.

"Gabriella!?!" Taylor said. Gabby moved even closer to Troy. There was nothing worse than an angry best friend.

**I would have gone further, but I have writers block! Please review! **


	4. Confessions and Promises

"_What is he doing here?!?" _Troy wondered _"He's going to ruin everything!!"_ Troy and Gabby sat close together and watched as their best friends came over to the table. Under the table, Troy took a hold of Gabby's hand and held it tight. She squeezed his hand, trying to give him a little comfort that it'd be okay. He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back…how could she not smile, he was gorgeous. Gabby smile covered up the truth that she was just as afraid, if not more, as Troy, but she couldn't let him know that.

"Troy…is she that 'someone' you had plans with?" Chad didn't look or sound angry, but Troy knew he was going to get it.

"Yeah." Troy answered. Gabby squeezed his hand again.

"Gabriella, you couldn't hang out with me 'cause you were hanging out with Troy?" Taylor didn't look angry either…she was completely calm for a person who was ditched by her best friend.

"Yes." Gabriella whispered.

"So you two are both…"Chad started.

"Together?" Taylor finished Chad's sentence.

"Yes." Troy and Gabby said together, feeling more confident than ever. They squeezed each others' hand at the same time.

"Congrats, man!" Chad said. _"Wait, he's happy? But I ditched him…I didn't tell him about Gabby. He should hate me, shouldn't he?" _Troy's mind filled with dozens of questions.

"Yeah, Gabby, congrats!" an excited Taylor said.

Gabby looked at Troy. Was she the only one confused here? Just then Gabby realized something…why are they here?

"Yeah, thanks, but now I have a question." Gabby replied. Taylor, Chad, and Troy all looked at her, clueless. Judging by their confused faces, she went ahead and asked. "What are you two doing here?"

"That's a very good question Gabby. What _are _you doing here?" Troy said, suddenly wondering why they just happened to show up here…together.

"Well, I…we…umm." Chad stumbled.

"You see, the thing is…we…I…umm." Taylor stuttered. Chad and Taylor looked at each other. Chad gave Taylor a look that said "What are we suppose to do now?" She gave him a look back that said "I don't know."

"Wait a minute." Troy looked at Gabby, and then whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded. Then, they both said "Are you two dating?" Gabby and Troy had huge smiles on their faces.

"No! Umm…well, maybe." Chad answered.

"Maybe, kinda, sorta, in a way dating." Taylor blushed and looked down.

"I knew it!" Gabby yelled and started to giggle. "You two are like the perfect couple!"

She looked at Troy. She hadn't even notice that they were still holding hands. Troy squeezed her hand and she smiled. Gabby rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, we're gonna get going. See you guys later." Chad said. He took Taylor's hand and the walked out the restaurant door.

"Come on, Gabby. Let's get going." Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head. They stood up, and walked out the door to the car…still holding hands.

They were standing on Gabby's front porch, hand in hand.

"I had a wonderful time, Troy. Thank-you." Gabby had a huge smile on her face. Troy stroked her face with his thumb. She sighed. _"He is so amazing." _she thought.

"You're welcome, Gabby. I'd do anything for you." He smiled at her. His baby blue eyes were sparkling in the moon light.

"You promise?" She whispered. She stared into his eyes.

"Here's my promise…" He leaned in and kissed her passionately. They pulled away and Gabby wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He held her close, and ran his fingers through her dark, curly hair. She looked up at him and he stared into her eyes. "I have something for you." He reached into his pocket, and then spun her around so her back was facing him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Another surprise." Troy whispered in her ear. He put the necklace around her neck and fastened it. She looked down at it. It was a diamond heart pendant, and it was beautiful.

"Oh my god…" She spun around and looked up at Troy. "It's beautiful, Troy. Thank-you so much."

"Goodnight, Gabby." He kissed her gently on the lips, then walked down the steps to his car.

"Troy…" She said to him. He turned around to face her. "I love you." Troy was speechless.

"I love you too, Gabriella." He said, and then got into his car and drive away. She watched his car disappear into the darkness. Just as she was about to go into the house, she looked across the street and saw a blonde figure in designer jeans standing in the shadows of a tree. _"Sharpay." _She thought. Gabby's entire body was shaking. She rushed into the house and locked the door.


	5. Confronted

Gabby fingered through the shirts on the rack. She didn't come to the Albuquerque Mall often, it was a half hour away from her house, but she wanted to find the perfect outfit for her next date with Troy.

"Hello Gabriella." a voice cam from behind her. Gabby turned around, and Sharpay stepped out from behind a rack of jeans.

"Hey Sharpay." Gabby said nervously. "Where's Ryan?" Ryan was always somewhat nice to her, unlike his sister.

"Ryan? He's at some dance school in England. They thought he had 'talent'." Sharpay explained unhappily. "But, don't worry, I still have someone to follow me around." she snapped her finger, and a shorter blonde girl stepped out from behind her. "This is Sydney."

Gabby knew oh-to-well who Sydney was. She was Troy's cheerleader girlfriend last year, and she hated Gabriella. She didn't know why they had broken up; all Gabby knew was that it was sometime after he met Gabby. She also knew that Sydney was not happy.

"Oh, hi Sydney." Gabby said quietly.

"So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home doing homework or something?" Sharpay laughed and Sydney joined in.

"Umm…I'm just looking for a…a…birthday gift! Yes, a birthday gift for my cousin Nicole." Gabby didn't have a cousin Nicole or a cousin at all, but Sharpay didn't know that.

"I see." Sharpay took a step closer, and eyed Gabby up and down, until her eyes landed on her neck where the diamond heart pendant Troy had given her was hanging. Sharpay picked it up with her pointer-finger, middle finger, and thumb. "Where'd you get that, Gabriella?" she let it fall back onto her neck.

"This? From a friend. Nobody special." She said quickly.

"But, Gabriella, I know exactly who gave it to you. How can you say they are 'nobody special'?" Sharpay and Sydney had backed Gabby into a wall.

"Why are you doing this, Sharpay?" Gabby asked.

"Doing what?" she answered innocently.

"Spying on me and ruining my life! I beat you out of the musical! So what! The musical is over, move on with your life!" Gabby yelled.

"How dare you bring the musical into this!" Sharpay yelled back. She looked down at the shirt Gabby was holding. Sharpay ripped it out of her hands, and pushed Gabby to the ground. "You're a math geek. That's all you'll ever be." Sharpay and Sydney turned and walked out of the store laughing at what they had done.

Gabby stood up. She grabbed the shirt that Sharpay had taken off the ground, put it back on the rack, and walked out of the store.

By the time she got home, it was ten o'clock. She walked straight upstairs to her room and locked the doors. Gabby sat on her bed, hugged her knees, and cried. Sharpay's words echoed in her head. _"You're a math geek. That's all you'll ever be."_

She looked over at her bedside table, where a picture of Troy sat. She faintly smiled. Then, she glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven o'clock. Gabby grabbed her cell phone, and dialed Troy's number.

"Hey Gabby!" He answered on the first ring.

"Troy…" she sobbed. "I need to talk to you."


	6. The Tears Fall

Troy sensed the urgency in her voice. "Gabby, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you in person." she sniffled, "How fast can you get here?" She needed him now. She couldn't stand being alone.

"Ten minutes, tops." he answered quickly.

"Ok, please hurry." he could hear the tears in her voice, even though she was trying to hide them. "Climb up my balcony, I don't want my mom to know you are here."

"Ok. I'm in the car now. Will you be all right till I get there?" he sounded worried…really worried.

"I'll be fine." she sobbed.

"I'm gonna hang up now, ok?" Troy said

"Ok. Bye." Gabby hung up the phone and continued to cry.

"_What could be wrong? Gabriella never cries. Not unless it's something really bad." Troy thought _as he drove to Gabby's house. Troy finally reached Gabby's house, and he went around the back to climb the balcony.

"Gabby?" he reached the balcony and was knocking on the door. Gabby looked up from where she was sitting on her bed and saw Troy. She immediately got up and opened the door. Troy hugged Gabby tightly once he was in the room. She sighed. Finally, he was here.

She looked up at him, her big, brown eyes red and filled with tears. Her face was innocent and vulnerable, like a three year old's when they had a nightmare. He picked her up, and went over to sit on the bed. Troy cradled her like a baby in his arms.

"Now…what's wrong, Gabby?" Troy asked.

"I-I-It's Sh-Sh-Sharpay." she stuttered.

"What? What about Sharpay?" Troy was clueless to what was going on. Gabby told him about the night she saw Sharpay across the street after their date, and how she saw her at the mall today. And, even though she didn't want to, she told him about Sydney.

"She's going to ruin my life, Troy!" she cried.

"Shhh…no she won't. I won't let her." he smoothed her hair, "I promise." At that, she looked up and sniffled. She knew he meant it, but what could he do?

"What are you going to do?" she sniffled, the tears slowly coming to an end.

"I'm going to keep her away from you, that's what I'm gonna to." he wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb, and kissed her forehead.

"But, how are you going to do that? The only way you can protect me at school is if you are with me all the time, and I thought we were keeping our dating a secret?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, now that could be a problem." he said, "Gabby, you are going to have to choose. Do you want Sharpay and Sydney to ruin your life or tell everyone we're dating?"

"Neither!" the tears were coming back.

"Gabby, shhhhh, it's okay. Can I tell you what I would do?" he said comfortingly.

She nodded her head. "I would just tell the school we are dating, 'cause if Sharpay knows, then the school is going to know soon. Better they hear it from us than her."

"Ugh! Why is my life so difficult?" Gabby groaned. "I guess we can tell the school we're dating, but you have to promise to protect me from Sharpay."

"Gabriella Montez, I promise you that I won't let the evil Sharpay anywhere near you." Troy put his right hand up, and then kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ok, I trust you." She smiled slightly, and hugged him once more. She looked over at the clock. "Oh my gosh, it's past midnight."

"So?" he said.

"You probably should go back home." she added reluctantly. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay here, but if her mom woke up and found Troy, she'd have to move out of the country.

"Ok, but tomorrow I want to give you something. We'll go out to dinner and have some fun, get your mind off of Sharpay." he smiled at her as they got off the bed and walked over to the door.

"Give me something? Troy, what are you---"Troy interrupted her.

"Uh, uh, uh…not another word. You'll see what I'm talking about tomorrow." Troy answered.

"Fine." she opened the door and they both stepped out onto the balcony. "Goodnight, Troy." They were holding hands.

"Goodnight, Gabriella." Troy said, and he leaned in and kissed her. They pulled away, and Gabby sighed. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Troy." She said with as much sincerity as the first time she said _"I love you."_ to him.

With those final words, Troy climbed down the balcony, and looked up at Gabby once more, before he ran off to his car and drove away. Gabby stayed out on the balcony for a few more minutes, looking up at the stars. Just before she went inside, she spotted as shooting star. "Make a wish." she whispered to herself, but she had nothing left to wish for. She already had Troy, she had great friends, and Sharpay was finally going to leave her alone. She turned to go inside, and whispered a wish to herself. _"I wish that the school doesn't go insane when we tell them we are dating."_

**Ok, so this was kind of a suckish chapter. Don't worry, more drama is sure to come when Gabby and Troy go back to school on Monday. (please note that this chapter is taking place on Saturday night!) What does Troy have to give Gabby?? Find out in Chapter 7!!! Please review! The more reviews, the faster I'll update! **


	7. Popularity

"Come along, Miss Montez. Are you ready for your day of Sharpay-free fun?" Troy asked when he picked up Gabby at noon and helped her into the car.

"Why, yes I am, Mr. Bolton!" Gabby giggled.

"Good, 'cause I have our entire day planned!" He got into the car and they drove away from Gabby's house.

"Seriously? You have the entire day planned?" Gabby was shocked…Troy never planned ahead.

"Yes, I have the entire day planned. You didn't think we were gonna just do whatever comes to mind today, did you?" he laughed, and looked over at her.

"Well then, what do you have planned?" She asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"That, Miss Montez is a secret." he laughed again. Troy knew exactly what they were going to do all day, but the only thing he didn't plan was when he was going to give her his gift.

"Wow, Troy, I never knew you could plan ahead or keep secrets!" she laughed "Just kidding, Troy!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ha-Ha. You're hysterical, Gabriella, but that comment hurt. Maybe another kiss will make it better?" He gave her a puppy dog look; he knew she couldn't resist them.

"Oh fine!" She giggled, and then leaned over to kiss his cheek again, but he turned and she ended up kissing his lips. "Troy!"

"Now that made it better!" he laughed again, and flashed a smile to the pouting Gabby. "Aww…Gabby. I was just kidding. Plus, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that." A smile slowly appeared on Gabby's face, which made Troy smile.

"Where are we?" Gabby asked, suddenly realizing she didn't know where they were. Troy just smiled…he knew where they were.

"Gabby, I said I'm not saying anything about today. Not even the tiniest little detail." he reached over and took her hand, her smile grew bigger.

"I know, but…" Gabby started, but stopped as they pulled into a parking lot. She looked around. _"Why did Troy bring me to a park?" she wondered._ "A park?"

"Yes, Miss Montez, a park. Come on!" Troy took her hand and led her to a path between trees and bushes covered in flowers.

"Oh my gosh, Troy!" she ran over to a near by swing set and sat down on one of the swings. "I haven't been on a swing since I was little. Will you push me?" Troy looked at her. She was filled with so many childlike wonders; happy, excited, sad, intrigued. He laughed at the smile on her face, walked behind her, and started pushing. Gabby giggled and Troy smiled at how wonderful she was.

"Come on, Gabby." he picked her up off the swing and spun her around in the air.

She laughed and giggled. He set her back down on the ground and they continued to walk down the path. "Want some ice cream?"

"Sure!" they walked over to the ice cream cart, got their ice creams, and sat down in the grass. Gabby licked her ice cream and looked around at the different sights the park had to offer. Troy would have looked around too, but he was too preoccupied looking at Gabby.

"What?" Gabby asked when she noticed Troy looking at her.

"Nothing." he laughed. He looked at his watch; it was getting late. He reached out for Gabby's hand, indicating that they should keep walking.

"So, what else do you have planned?" they walked hand-in-hand down the path. Suddenly, a gazebo appeared. It was surrounded by flowers; lily's, roses daisies.

She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again when nothing came out. Her eyes went from the gazebo, to Troy's sparkling blue eyes. He took her hand, and led her through the garden and into the gazebo.

"Ready for your gift?" he held both of her hands and was looking into her eyes. She smiled and nodded her head, unable to say anything. Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened into to reveal his class ring. He slipped the ring onto one of her fingers.

"Troy…I…"Gabby attempted to say, but stopped.

"Now, Gabriella Montez, you are officially my girlfriend." Troy kissed her forehead and hugged her. They pulled away, Gabby smiled and then yawned. Troy smiled at her. "Let's get you home." and they made their way back down the path back to the car.

They drove to Gabby's house, and arrived there at nine o'clock. They walked onto the front porch.

"Thanks for an amazing day, Troy." Gabby said to him with a smile on her face that shined brighter than the stars.

"It was my pleasure, Gabby. Want me to drive you to school tomorrow?" he gently stroked her cheek.

"Sure! I'd love that!" Gabby answered happily.

"I'll pick you up at seven. Ok?" Troy said.

"Ok. Good night." she turned the knob on the front door, but he turned her back and kissed her. She giggled.

"Good night." He walked down the steps to his car and drove away. Gabby looked up and down the street. No Sharpay in sight, but it was tomorrow that Gabby was dreading.

"GABBY!" Mrs.Montez called from the bottom of the staircase. "Gabby, Troy's here!" a door slammed and Gabby rushed down the stairs, where Troy and her mom were standing.

"Ready!" she brushed a piece of hair away from her eye and straightened out her shirt. "Hey Troy."

"Hey Gabby. We better get to school…since you took so long getting ready!" he laughed and touched her nose teasingly. Gabby giggled.

"Bye Mom!" Gabby yelled as her and Troy walked out the door. They got into the car and started driving to the school. Troy looked down and saw his ring on her finger, and smiled to himself. He took her hand and held it.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Troy asked her. She knew exactly what he was talking about because she had been thinking about it all morning.

"Yes…I'm sure." she said confidently.

"I'll be right there with you the whole time. You have nothing to worry about." he leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Ok…" she responded. He looked at her, not entirely believing her when she said she was ready. She smiled faintly at him. Troy stroked her hand.

They arrived at school and parked the car. They front lawn was already covered by half the student body. Gabby swallowed hard. Troy took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's gonna be fine." he kissed her check, and they started walking toward the front doors…holding hands, of course. People stopped what they were doing and turned to watch Troy and Gabby.

"What's going on?" one girl whispered.

"Are they actually holding hands?" said another.

"Where's Troy's ring?? I don't see it on his finger!" another girl said a bit too loud. All of the students heard this conversation and saw Troy and Gabriella holding hands. Gabby and Troy made it to the top of the steps at the front of the school, and turned to face all the students. A girl named Hannah immediately saw the glitter of Troy's ring on Gabby's finger and yelled:

"TROY AND GABRIELLA ARE DATING!!" the students went quiet, but after a minute they burst out in cheer. A smile appeared on Gabby's face, and she realized that it was going to be ok…as long as she had Troy, everything would be perfect.

Troy looked at her and smiled. "Let's go inside." he whispered in her ear.

"Ok." she whispered back. They walked inside and the students who were there apparently heard everything that had happened outside because when they walked in, the students inside cheered as well.

Sharpay stood watching angrily in the corner. "They announced it!?" she screamed at Sydney. "Them announcing it was not part of the plan!!"

"I know! I mean, you can't ruin her life by announcing it if she already announced it." Sydney said. Sharpay glared at her.

"We need a new plan!" Sharpay grabbed Sydney's arm and dragged her down the hall.

Troy and Gabby sat together at the table in the center of the lunch room, surrounded by class mates. Gabby was still nervous, but she didn't show it. Underneath the table, Troy held her hand.

"Gabby, when did he give you his ring?" Katie, a freshman, asked eagerly.

"Last night." Gabby answered happily. People have been asking her questions like this all day.

"Has he kissed you?!" a cheerleader sophomore named Emma asked with a huge grin on her face.

"You really want to know?" Gabby said.

"YES!!!" all of the girls surrounding her yelled.

"Ok…"she started, "Yes! Yes he did kiss me." the girls squealed in excitement.

Sharpay stood on the balcony watching. Sydney stood by her side. Their new plan was ready, but when to put it into action?

"You ready?" Sharpay asked.

"Whenever you are." Sydney answered, she knew not to argue with Sharpay.

"This plan is only going to work if we have another person." Sharpay looked around, and spotted a sophomore named Julie; she pretty much worships the ground Sharpay walks on. "Sydney, get Julie. Now."

"Julie? Okay." Sydney ran off to get Julie. Sharpay looked down at Gabriella, enjoying every minute of her new found popularity.

"Enjoy it while you can, Gabby. Soon your perfect world is going to fall apart." She whispered to herself and laughed her evil laugh.

**haha! sorry i made you wait so long! i've been busy! well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! not too much drama, i tried to make it less dramatic! lol more drama will be ahead though! Reviews make me happy! Please review!**


	8. Update

Hey! Cassy here! Ok, here are a few updates that all of you should know about!

Well, first off, I am going to be taking a short break on my Troyella Story…now, hold on. Before you all freak out on me, let me explain why. I got this idea while listening to "When you look me in the eyes" by the Jonas Brothers for a new story. The preview thing for the new story is below. Now, it might just be a oneshot, but if you like it and want me to continue, then I'll think about it.

**Troy moved to New York to play for the New York Knicks.**

**Gabby stayed in Albuquerque.**

**Seven years later…**

**Troy is back.**

**What happens when he goes to see Gabby?**

**And finds the shock of a**

**LIFETIME.**

haha so, it wasn't the best preview, but I couldn't say to much without giving away the story! I am having my friends and relatives read it before I post it…I want this story to be perfect. I want it to be something worth waiting for! I have been planning this for a while and this morning (12-12-07) I finally sat down to type. In a matter of 30 minutes, I typed four pages. That's a lot considering I was on other websites and eating breakfast at the same time!

Be on the look out for the new story within the next 2 weeks…I hope! I want it out for the Holidays! Happy Holidays!!

xoxo

Cassy


	9. Broken

_**Gabby's POV:**_

I woke up Friday morning feeling great. Troy and I had told the school we were dating on Monday, and everything was going perfectly. I was finally popular. I wasn't the "freaky math girl" anymore! The only thing that bothered me was that Sharpay had been being awfully quiet these past few days. _"It's nothing to worry about." I thought. _

"Morning Gabby." Troy said happily as I climbed into his car to drive to school. I looked at him, and couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Troy." I leaned over and kissed him. We pulled apart and started to drive.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Troy kept his eyes on the road, but I could tell he desperately wanted to look at me. I giggled silently to myself.

"I don't care. What ever you want to do." I answered. He was about to say something when we arrived at the school. We got out of the car, and walked hand-in-hand into the school, like always.

"See you at lunch. The normal table." Troy said after we had gotten to my locker, and he had to go to his.

"See you." I called after him as he walked away down the hall. I stared after him, resting my head on my locker, and I was so busying day dreaming about him that I didn't hear Taylor come up behind me.

"Hey!" she said, making me drop my Trigonometry book on my foot.

"Ow!" I said, bending down to get my book…and check my foot.

"Sorry. What were you doing anyway?" she asked curiously, "Dreaming about Troy Bolton again?" I turned bright red and Taylor laughed.

"Did you just come over here to laugh at me, or do you have a reason you came over?" I began to rummage through my locker for nothing imparticular just to hide my bright red face.

"Well, I had something to ask you, but I forgot what it was." she laughed again. "Do you have plans with Troy tonight?"

"Yes. Why?" I closed my locker, and we began to walk down the hall to homeroom.

"Just wondering." she said when we entered Miss Darbus's room. "I mean, like I have plans with Chad tonight. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to be home by yourself on a Friday night." I took my seat in the back row, and Taylor took hers in the front.

I sat in the middle row in Ms. Smith's chemistry class. I glanced up at the clock every few minutes, but it seemed like it had been on the same time forever. I didn't bother to pay attention to the lesson…I knew all of this stuff already, and Mrs. Smith knew I knew it, so she didn't yell at me.

"_Come on stupid clock!" I thought. _It was 6th period right now, and lunch was next. I hadn't seen Troy since this morning and I couldn't stand it any longer. _"Five more minutes. Come on!" _I was already done with the homework in this class…and in every other class. _**DING! **_the bell rang loud. I rushed out of the room, and ran down the hall to the cafeteria. I ran into someone, and my books and binders had flown all over the hallway.

"In a bit of a hurry, are we?" I looked up to find Troy looking down at me, with a huge smile on his face. I could feel my face turning red as he helped me gather up my things and stand up.

"I wanted to see you." We walked down the hall to the cafeteria, and took our seats at the center table. I ate my lunch like I did everyday, and Troy held my hand under the table. People were still asking me questions about Troy and I, and I answered them happily.

"Hey Troy!" Julie came up to the table, and gave Troy a huge smile. "Someone needs you in the hall."

"Who?" Troy asked. "I'm kind of busy." he motioned towards me and I smiled softly.

"I don't know who. I forgot." Julie giggled. "It'll be really quick. You can come right back."

"You can come with me." Troy whispered in my ear. We got up to walk out to the hall. Troy made it out the doors, but I got held up by Sharpay and Julie. _"Uh-oh." I thought._

"Excuse me." I said, trying to get past them, but they stood their ground.

"Gabby, hi! How are you?" Julie said; she was extremely perky.

"I love your outfit, Gabriella!" Sharpay squealed. _"Ok, something is not right here." I thought._

"What's going on?" I took a step back, afraid of what was going on.

"Nothing silly!" Julie and Sharpay said in unison. _"Maybe Sharpay can change. Everybody can change, right?" I thought again. "No, enough is enough. Troy is waiting for me." _I pushed through them and went out the double doors into the hall to find Troy…kissing Sydney.

"…" I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Hot tears ran down my face and burned my eyes. _"I knew this was all to good to be true!" I screamed in my head. _And I ran down the hall.

"Gabby!" Troy called after me, but I wasn't looking back, not now.


	10. More Tears

**hey! sorry i made you wait so long! so here's the next chapter…it changes points of views a lot so watch out for that! also, thanks to all of the fabulous people who review every chapter! you guys are the reason I write these! Please review!**

_**Gabby's POV:**_

"_That I'm your man_

_And you're my girl  
That I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two"_

the song played again for the 13th on my phone. That song was Troy's ring tone, it was our favorite song. He had called nonstop since I had gotten home, and I hadn't answered one of the calls. I lay face down in my pillow, crying hard.

Why did I ever believe Troy cared?

Why did I trust him?

My phone rang again, but this time, it wasn't Troy. The song "Little Things" by Colbie Caillat began to play from the phone. It was Taylor.

"Hello?" I sniffled, trying to hide my tears from her.

"Oh, Gabby. What's wrong?" Taylor asked, concerned. I told her about what happened at lunch, and about Troy. "Sweetie. It's okay. I'm coming over."

"No, Tay…" I tried to protest, but she had already hung up. I threw my phone onto the ground just as it began to play "It Takes Two" again.

_**Troy's POV:**_

"Hey! This is Gabriella. Leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!" I listened to Gabby's voice message for the 14th time.

"Gabs please answer. I need to talk to you. Call me back please." I said, and then hung up the phone, and threw myself onto my bed.

What have I done? Gabriella will probably never talk to me again.

My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D., it was Chad.

"Hello?" I answered unhappily. Couldn't he just leave me alone? He knew about what happened today.

"Hey Troy!" he answered, just as excited as ever. "So, Taylor dropped our plans for the night. What do you want to do?"

"I don't want to do anything, Chad." actually, I wanted to go out with Gabriella, but that was never going to happen ever again.

"You bummed out about Gabby?" Chad asked, still overly excited.

"What do you think?" I snapped. I didn't need this. He was making it even worse. "I got to go, Chad. See ya." and I hung up the phone, not even waiting to hear his response.

Gabriella, why did this happen? I whispered inside my head. Everything was going perfectly…and then Julie came…and Sydney. "Oh god." I sat up in bed and began to replay the day's events in my head.

_**Gabby's POV:**_

Taylor had arrived 10 minutes later. I was sitting on my bed in grey sweat pants and a blue T-shirt. My eyes were red and burning, and I had mascara and eyeliner running down my face. When she had come into the room, she took one look at me and sighed.

"Gabby." she walked over and sat on the bed next to me. "Everything's going to be alright." I rested my head on her shoulder, and began to cry again. She put her arms around me and held me in a hug as I cried.

"B-but T-T-Taylor. I-I-It's n-not gonna be o-o-ok." I said through my sobs. I was shaking I was crying so hard.

"Shh…yes it will. Don't you worry. It'll be fine." she took a Kleenex from the box on the bedside table, and wiped the tear-smeared makeup off my face.

"N-no it w-won't!" I cried. She didn't understand. She thinks that now that Troy's gone, everything would be better. Well, she was wrong. It would be worse. Much, much worse.

"Gabby, I'm not going to let you say anything until you stop crying." she said. After about five more minutes of crying, the tears slowly stopped falling. "Good. Now, what were you going to say?"

"It's not gonna be ok, Tay. It's not gonna get better." I explained, calmly, shaking slightly, but the tears didn't start up again.

"Gab…" Taylor tried to interrupt, but I put my finger to her mouth, indicating that I wasn't done.

"Now that Troy is gone, it's only going to get worse. Troy was the one keeping Sharpay away. She's going to come back now that he's gone." tears started to slowly fall down my face as I said his name. Taylor wiped them away.

"Why would Sharpay do anything to you?" she asked, clueless.

"Let me back up." I said, and then explained to her about how Sharpay was spying on me and trying to ruin my life.

"Oh. That's why you and Troy announced you were dating. Because you didn't want her to tell the school first!" Taylor exclaimed, finally catching on.

"Exactly, and now that Troy's gone, she's gonna go right back to ruining my life." I answered miserably, and lay back on the bed. We sat quietly for a minute or two, which means Taylor was thinking.

"Go back to? You mean she stopped?" Taylor questioned. I looked at her, half clueless and half not caring.

"Well, yeah, I guess she stopped." I answered Taylor, still clueless. "Why does it even matter?"

"Because! What if she never stopped?" a smile appeared on Taylor's face. She knew what she was talking about, but I still had no clue. "What if today was apart of her plan? And she was just waiting for the right moment to put the plan into action?" I thought about what she was saying, and realized…she was right.

"Oh my gosh. You're right!" I sat up in bed, slightly happy again. "They wanted Troy to go out in the hall alone, and not let me pass. Then after like a minute, they just let me go. It had to be Sharpay's plan." Taylor nodded her head in agreement.

"What now?" Taylor asked. I knew she was indicating that I had to call Troy, but I don't think I'm ready to face him yet.

_**Troy's POV:**_

Why didn't I realize this before? It was Julie, she worships Sharpay. I should have known it was a one of Sharpay and Sydney's plans. They'd do anything to ruin Gabriella's life…and they waited until it was finally perfect. I had to talk to her, but she wasn't answering her phone…I changed my clothes, and ran down the stairs; I had an idea.

"Dad, I'm going out. I'll be back later." I yelled to my dad, who was in the kitchen. After hearing his answer, and grabbing my car keys, I was out the door.

"Please be home, Gabby. Please be home." I begged as I drove to her house. I parked in front of her house. All the lights were on, that was a good sign, but I couldn't go through the front door. I walked around back, and looked up at her balcony. I climbed the tree that leaned slightly over and got onto the balcony.

_**Gabby's POV:**_

We had argued for fifteen minutes about what to do, but still hadn't come up with a decision. Taylor had left about five minutes ago, leaving me to decide. I flipped my phone around and around again in my hands.

Troy…I want to call, but…

Just then, a knock came from my balcony door. Only one person knew how to get on the balcony…it was Troy. I put my phone on my bed, walked to the door, and opened it. We stared into each others eyes for a minute or two, and I burst into tears.

**hehe so it might take me a while to post the next chapter. i'm taking midterms right now, and i have to study and stuff... and well basically not think about HSM, Zac Efron, Troy Bolton, Vanessa Hudgens, Gabriella Montez, or anything like that. so sad! reviews make me happy! please review!**


	11. Anger

**omg.. I am so sorry I made you wait this long! I have been super busy… I am practically living like 3 different lives right now. there is my life on here, which involves my favorite celebrity couple ever! then there is my life on stardoll haha…I love that website. check it out, it's awesome. and lastly, there is my actual life…which can be quite hard to handle sometimes. so, once again…I am VERY sorry! hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Sharpay's POV:**_

I drummed my perfectly manicured fingers continuously on my dinning room table where, Julie, Sydney, and I sat. The day went exactly as planned…Gabriella hurt and in tears. If she was as smart as everyone says she is, why didn't she realize it was a plan? When it comes to guys and dating…she knew absolutely nothing.

"So, umm…Sharpay? What if Gabriella figures out it was all a plan, and gets back together with Troy?" Sydney finally broke the silence. My parents where at some benefit conference in Venice for the weekend, and Ryan was still in England, so we were home alone.

"Get back together with Troy?" I chuckled at the thought. "Sydney, Sydney, Sydney. You're joking, right?" Sydney blushed and sunk down in her seat. I simply rolled my eyes at her behavior.

"Well…I was just thinking that…ummm…she might, umm…think about what happened today, and put two and two together." Sydney whispered. This was oh so very amusing…not as amusing as watching Gabriella cry, but still, very amusing.

"Oh, come on. She's going to be way to busy crying to even stop to think! And what's Troy going to do? Huh? Go over and explain everything to her?" I started raising my voice. She just didn't get it. "I can just hear Troy now. 'Oh. It was all Sydney. I didn't want to kiss her. I love you Gabby.' Yea right. Like she'd ever believe him!" I laughed as I imitate Troy. I give Julie and Sydney a look, and they join in laughing.

"Sharpay?" Julie said from across the table after we had stopped laughing. Her green eyes looked scared.

"Yes?" I snapped. She jumped back slightly in her seat, and her wavy, blonde hair fell in front of her eyes.

"Troy and Gabby were friends before the musical…they're really close friends, like really close. They might stop dating for now, but there is like no way we can keep them apart forever." Julie said just above a whisper. Neither of them get it!

"Get out. Both of you. Just leave." I demanded. They both sat there looking innocent and confused. "NOW!" Julie jumped back again, and scrambled to gather her belongings. Sydney looked at me, her blue eyes filled with shock and confusion. They whispered to each other as they went out the door.

As soon as I knew they were gone, I stood up and grabbed my jacket and car keys. I looked down to see Boi standing at my feet, head tilted to one side.

"I'm going for a little ride, Boi." I told him, and then walked out the door. It was around 11:00 PM. There was one mall still opened around now, I might as well go and shop for a little bit. I made a right onto Maple Drive.

It was just a normal street, most of the houses dark, but one house caught my eye. It had a small front porch, but in the back I could see it had a balcony. I pulled up closer to find a car parked in front of the house and in the driveway. The house was completely dark, except for one window. I got out of the car, and walked around to the gate. Up on the balcony, was a boy, but not just any boy. It was Troy Bolton, and in his arms, was Gabriella Montez.

I wanted to do something, something to stop them, but I couldn't let them know I was here. I ran to my car as silently as I could, and drove back to my house. Anger, was the only word that could describe my feelings right now. This is probably the angriest I've been in a long time. Angrier than when I got beat out of the musical by those two. Angrier than when my dad couldn't come back from France for my 16th birthday. Angrier than when RYAN got that scholarship and not ME!

I sit cross-legged in the middle of my queen-sized bed. I sit there thinking. Gabriella wasn't a bad person, in fact, she was one the nicest people I had ever met, but she had beaten me out of the musical AND stole Troy. She became more popular than me in less than a year! I couldn't let this keep happening. The school had to stay in balance; with Troy and I at the top and her towards the bottom. Never in the history of high school has a girl from the bottom dated, let alone kissed, a boy from the top. Never! I began to think of a new plan, plan C.

**ok, I know this one is a little short, and I'm sorry about that. There will most likely be more chapters with Sharpay's point of view in the future. With Gabby's point of view, it's a lot of "What If"s, and it's usually fluffy. But with Sharpay, you get to see her side and her thoughts. Hopefully we'll see more emotion next time, whether it be more anger or something else, something bigger. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter, and maybe a new story! I got kind of bored the other night, and that's when my big ideas come! lol I'll probably post the summary on here just to give you an idea about it! please review!**


	12. Fridays

**I am incredibly sorry! I didn't mean not to update…it's just I've been so busy writing "Tailor Made" (my newest oneshot…if you haven't read it, check it out), and so many things have been going on in my life. I kept trying to sit down and write, but every time I tried to, something prevented me from continuing; one time my computer crashed, another I had to baby-sit (that happened many times), then a funeral came up, and so on and so forth. lol. I am soooo sorry once again. I promise you all that I will be updating a lot more often from now on…or at least trying to. School is finally coming to an end, so it should be easier once I don't have 4 hours of homework to do every night. okay, so here it is. chapter eleven of a **_**Troyella Story**_**. **

_**Gabby's POV**_**:**

I lay with my head against Troy's chest, we were both silent as we lay on my bed. The house around us was quiet, considering it was almost one in the morning; the only sounds I could hear were the sound of mine and Troy's heart beats, beating in a opposite pattern, the sound of Troy's steady breathing, and the sound of my own breathing, still short and shaky from crying. My hair stuck to my damp cheeks, wet with tears that were continuing to fall. Troy's hand moved up and down my back, calming me.

"Gabby, I never meant to hurt you." he said, for the one hundredth time. I lifted my head off of his chest, and looked into his blue eyes. They were filled with so many words and emotions; things I had never before seen in Troy's eyes. Those big blue eyes that seemed to hold the answer to everything.

"I know you didn't, Troy." a single tear trickled down my cheek. "I just…I was so hurt, so confused, so…I felt betrayed, Troy. Betrayed by my boyfriend, my very best friend…betrayed by my everything. You have no idea what that felt like, Troy."

"I know, Gabriella…I know. I'm so sorry that this happened. I knew that these girls were capable of doing something like this, but I didn't know they actually would. I shouldn't have left you…it's my fault all this happened. I hate seeing you cry, Gabby." he poured out his apology once again. I knew what he was trying to do…he was trying to prove he was worth being my boyfriend, but he didn't have to prove anything to me. I knew he was worth it.

"It's not your fault, Troy. It's Sharpay's and Sydney's and Julie's. They hate me…that's not your fault." he kissed me lightly on my tear-covered cheek. We were quiet again. I looked at the clock, unaware so much time had passed. Letting out a shaky, tear-filled sigh, I broke the silence, "You should go home. You're parents are probably worried, and I don't want my mom to wake up with you here."

"Alright…" he started, getting up off the bed and sliding on his red and white Nike shoes. "I'll call you tomorrow?" he wiped away a tear that slowly rolled down my red cheek. I nodded in response to his question. Giving me one last kiss on the lips, he then turned to go out through the balcony door. I watched him as he climbed over the balcony, onto a low tree branch that hung close to it, down the tree, and watched as he sprinted across my yard to the fence gate that once he got through, would lead him to his dad's Ford pick-up that was waiting in front of the house. When I knew he was gone for the night, I curled back into my bed, not bothering to change into pajamas; unable to fall asleep, I lay there, looking up at the ceiling of my room, thinking about everything that had happened today. After thinking the whole day through again, which brought on more tears, I finally fell asleep, remembering Troy's kiss.

_**Two days later……Monday at school. **_

_**Sharpay's POV**_

Where are they? I thought as I tapped my foot impatiently on the tile floor of the cafeteria. I pulled out my cell phone, ready to hit speed dial two, just as Sydney and Julie walked in the double doors.

"Girls! There you are! I was starting to get worried." they looked back and forth between each other, unaware they were late, and wondering why I would be worried. "I have a new plan." We sat down and I filled them in on what would be happening.

"Um…okay." Sydney answered, almost unwilling. She knew not to disagree with Sharpay. Julie made on comment, and instead, just sat there looking down at her hands, fiddling around with her manicured fingers. I stare at the two of them; what was going on? Was I missing something? Not bothering to say good-bye, I grabbed my Prada purse and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Oh my god…" Julie started, once she knew I was out of the cafeteria. Her green eyes locking with Sydney's bright blue ones. They were both thinking the same thing; this war had to end. "What are we going to do Syd?"

"I don't know…she said we were putting the plan into action on Friday…." Sydney began to say, but was unable to finish because Julie interrupted her.

"What is it with Sharpay and Fridays??" the two blondes laugh together, neither of them knowing the answer.

"Anyway, if we're putting the plan into action on Friday…oh my god!" Sydney said, making Julie jump.

"What? What is it?" Julie stumbled with her words.

"I have an idea!" Syd shouted quietly between the two of them. "We should just tell Troy and Gabby about the plan. That way they're both ready for it." Julie nodded her head in agreement with their plan.

"When are we going to tell them?" Julie asked, and Sydney looked around the cafeteria, trying to spot the couple everyone was talking about.

"Ah…there they are." she pointed them out to Julie; they were sitting at a side table by the window by themselves, instead of the center table with all their friends. "We'll tell them now. C'mon." Sydney grabbed Julie and her light blue Coach purse, and ran down the stairs of the second level of the cafeteria to the first level. Gabby and Troy looked up as they approached the table.

_**Gabby's POV:**_

I feeling of hatred and nervousness filled my stomach as Julie and Sydney approached Troy and I at lunch. Troy took my hand under the table, and held it tight. I looked into his blue eyes; they promised not to let go.

"Um…can we talk to you?" Sydney began, her voice nervous and slightly scared. I looked from Troy to Sydney to Julie, and back again.

"About what?" Troy said clearly; he was not falling for anything they were doing today.

"About a few things…mostly about Sharpay's next plan, and how we want no part in it." Sydney said, and the hatred disappeared, being replaced with a feeling of worry and fear. Another plan? Doesn't she ever give up?

"…" I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. My voice was filled with fear, unable to talk. Troy held my hand tighter.

"Sit." he said simply. They sat down at the two empty chairs at out table for four. "Start talking."

"First, we wanted to say how truly sorry we are for everything we've done to you two. We were just following Sharpay's orders…afraid of what would happen if we didn't. We never meant for anything like what happened last week to happen. We are sorry and ashamed about it. We know you might not forgive us; even so, we wanted to tell you about her next plan, that she wants us to participate in, but we are going to refuse to. This isn't right. We don't even know why she hates you, Gabby, and we don't hate you, so it doesn't make much sense." Sydney said, honesty and sincerity filled her voice; she wasn't lying about this. Troy opened his mouth to talk, thinking I was still unable to, but I spoke instead.

"You're forgiven, Sydney. And Julie." I answered in response to her apology. The two looked at me, along with Troy, shocked that I had actually spoken those words.

"Wha…" Julie started, but I interrupted.

"You're forgiven. Now, what's her next plan?" I asked, the feeling in my stomach slowly disappearing. They began informing us of the long plan, in great detail, ending with it being put into action on Friday. I sat back in my seat, a feeling of hatred toward Sharpay washing over me.

"Oh God…Friday?" Troy asked; I stayed quiet, pale as a ghost.

"Yeah, Friday. She has some sort of attachment to Fridays, I think." Julie answered, not thinking anything of Troy's question. This Friday was April 14th.

"She has a reason for picking that day…and I know the reason." Troy said, his voice shaking slightly, in fear of losing me in some way.

"Why? What's the reason?" Sydney and Julie asked together.

"It's my birthday." I said, emphasizing every word, making sure they heard. They looked at me, their eyes said it all; they couldn't believe Sharpay would do that to me…on my birthday. Even though I had no trouble believing…Sharpay would do anything to ruin my life, and her latest lie was going to destroy it all.

**Well, there you have it! Hope you liked it! Sorry more wasn't given away about the plan, I bet you're all dying to know! I assure you, in the next chapter the plan will be revealed. I will try to update as soon as possible! In the mean time, reviews make me happy! :**


	13. Happy Birthday

Hey wonderful readers

**Hey wonderful readers! I love you guys so much. In less than 24 hours after I posted the last chapter, my inbox was filled with reviews and alerts telling me I was added onto someone's favorite author or story list. Thank you! You are the reason I'm writing these! Okay, after a long time of waiting, the new chapter is here! Hope you enjoy this chapter of **_**A Troyella Story. **_**A/N: please be aware that in this chapter, they begin calling Sydney, "Syd", which is a nickname for Sydney. It is pronounced "Sid". **

_**Gabby's POV**_

I pulled the blankets off me, and stepped out of my bed. My plaid pajama pants covering my feet and Troy's wildcat T-shirt fell loosely around me. I hugged myself, as I walked over to my balcony door, and reached out to draw back the lilac curtains. It was almost five in the morning on Friday, the sun had not yet risen, and dew covered the green grass and the bright yellow daffodils that sat in window boxes on my balcony. I went to turn the door knob to step outside, and realized then how badly I was shaking. I had been dreading this day all week. Hugging myself tighter, I went outside. The crisp April air surrounding me; a light breeze blowing my dark curls in all directions. On the white bench on my balcony, sat a pink gift bag, with a small bouquet of red roses and pink lilies next to it, which contained a card. I picked up the bouquet and pressed the flowers to my nose, inhaling the sweet aroma of my two favorite flowers. Setting the flowers down, I pull out the card.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_Happy 17__th__ Birthday, baby. Please don't worry about the_

_Sharpay situation. Everything is going to be fine. You are _

_my everything, and I would never let anything happen to you._

_Today is your day. Don't let her ruin it. Chad, the rest of the gang,_

_and I are going to take care of everything. You have nothing to_

_worry about. Have fun with Taylor & Kelsi, and just focus on you._

_I'll pick you up at seven to drive you to school. I love you_

_more than anything, Gabriella. Don't ever forget that._

_Love, _

_Troy_

I blinked, feeling the tears that had begun to form in my eyes fall down my cheeks one by one. He must have left these for me last night after I had fallen asleep and he left for the night. Wiping my tears away, I set the card down, and reached for the gift bag. I took out the tissue paper, and looked in at the gifts he had bought. First, I pulled out a teddy bear with a red ribbon around his neck; he was soft to the touch. It was exactly like the one I had told Troy about that I had when I was younger. I had lost my old one at a park when I was six a few days before I had to move to a new city. I was heartbroken when I had to leave without it. I had lost the teddy bear, who was my best friend, and my dad the same year. I hugged the new bear tightly, as more tears cascaded down my cheeks. Next, I pulled out a small box; inside the box was a silver charm bracelet with six different charms and a note. _I'll explain what each charm means when I see you in the morning. Wear it to school. –Troy. _Smiling, I put the bracelet around my wrist, listening to the jingle of the silver charms. Lastly, I pulled out a framed picture. The picture, I realized, was a picture of Troy and I after one of the _Twinkle Towne _rehearsals. We were sitting on the edge of the stage, looking into each others eyes, unaware that anyone was around taking our picture. Grabbing each gift, the flowers, and the card, I stood up to walk back into my room. The sun was beginning to rise, and I had to take a shower.

Around 6:45 am, I walked over to my floor-length mirror. I stared at myself in the mirror. The outfit I chose was simple; jeans and a green baby doll top from Hollister. My dark hair in loose curls, falling gently over my shoulders and framing my face. Sighing, I sit down on my bed, reaching for the teddy bear. I close my eyes and hug the bear tightly, trying hard not to cry now that I had make-up on. I sat in that position for what seemed like an eternity before opening my eyes and looking up at the mirror in front of me. My chocolate brown eyes said it all: I was scared; not just scared, I was terrified. I smiled at myself, a fake smile, trying to act happy. This act wouldn't fool Troy or Taylor for a second, but it would probably fool everyone else. Putting the teddy bear into my flowered tote, I opened my bedroom door, and walked down the stairs, my charm bracelet jingling the entire way down.

Troy was already there when I got downstairs. He smiled when he saw me; I sighed and smiled back, so happy to see him. I walked over to him, and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me just like I had held the teddy bear. I buried my face in his chest, taking in the smell of his shirt.

"Happy Birthday, Gabby." he whispered as he kissed the top of my head. We pulled apart, and I looked into his big blue eyes…big mistake. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's nothing." I answered as I quickly looked away. He cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look up.

"I know you better than that, Gabriella." he said, as I smiled slightly. "What's the matter? Tell me, please."

"I'm just worried about today, that's all." I sighed, and he hugged me again.

"Julie and Sydney are handling Sharpay; she needs them in order for this plan to work, and they are refusing to help her. Chad and I are going to be watching her every move, in case she decides to go ahead with the plan without Julie and Syd. Taylor and Kelsi are going to be by your side the entire day. And we have a million backup plans. Sharpay is not getting anywhere near you, Gabby. You have nothing to worry about." I felt a little better once he explained all of this. I exhaled, suddenly able to breathe without worrying. "Now c'mon. We're going to be late, and I still have to tell you what each of those charms mean." After yelling good-bye to my mom, we walked out to his car. As we drove to the school, I asked:

"So, what do each of these charms mean?" I question curiously, holding up my wrist. He laughs to himself and opens his mouth to explain.

"Well, this one…" he starts, reaching over to touch the silver music note charm, "represents your beautiful voice and your love for music. The rose, represents all the roses I've bought for you; the camera stands for your love of photography. The teddy bear charm is to represent the child that's still in you. The 'T' charm stands for Troy…because I love you. And lastly, the two hearts on one charm represents me and you, and our love for each other." I look into his eyes and smile.

"I love you." I whispered, and leaned into kiss him. We sat in the school parking lot, just kissing. He pulled away after what seemed like a lifetime.

"I love you too, Gabby." he opened the car door, and stepped outside, walking around to open mine and help me out. Slinging my bad over my shoulder, and taking Troy's hand, we walked into the school. I stayed close to Troy the entire way to my locker, holding his hand tighter than ever before. Taylor was waiting for me at my locker, for when Troy dropped me off. Once we reached my locker, he turned to me, "Okay, Gabby. Please don't worry about Sharpay; we have everything under control. It's your birthday, don't let her ruin it." he kissed me lightly, reassuring me everything would be fine. After he left, I turned to open my locker, Taylor still by my side. As I opened my bag, the teddy bear popped up. Taylor eyed the bear, looking from me back to the bear.

"What's that?" she asked, her voice unsure whether she wanted to know or not.

"A teddy bear; Troy gave it to me for my birthday." I said defensively.

"Okay…oh! Here's my gift for you." she began to rummage through her bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Tay." I said, but she had already pulled out the gift, and handed it to me. Sighing, I began opening it. It was a scrapbook; a scrapbook of me, Taylor, and all of my friends …since my life began here. Each page and picture was labeled and dated, and decorated just enough. "I love it, Taylor. Thank you." I reached over and hugged my best friend, and across the hall, watching me, was Sharpay. I quickly looked away, scared. I occupied myself by looking through my locker for my math homework, even though I didn't have math until ninth period.

_**Sharpay's POV**_

I watched her, disgusted. She had no idea what was coming. I laugh to myself; I was almost evil, so evil that I scared myself at times. I pulled out my cell phone, checking the time. 7:23, it read. Looking over at her one last time, I began to walk down the hall, going to meet Julie and Sydney.

I found Sydney and Julie in front of Syd's locker; Julie was playing with her cell phone, a silver verizon EnV, and Syd was looking at a magazine, _Seventeen_ to be precise. My Marc Jacob heels clicked loudly as I walked towards them. I stood in front of them, impatiently waiting for them to notice my presence; when they didn't noticed, I reached out and grabbed the magazine, its glossy pages nearly ripping as I pulled it out of her hands. Sydney opened her mouth, ready to yell, but then she realized who it was; she closed her mouth quickly. Julie had shut her phone, and slipped it into her Coach purse.

"You two ready for today's big plan?" I asked, looking the two blondes directly in the eyes; Julie's emerald green eyes filled with innocence and fear, and Sydney's bright ocean blue eyes, matching Troy's almost perfectly, hiding all emotion. They looked at each other, and Sydney sighed; they turned back to me, the two of the showing different emotion than before.

"Sharpay…" Syd began, "You can count us out of this one." I looked back and forth between the two of them…are they serious? Are they freaking kidding me?! When I didn't respond, Sydney turned around, closed her locker, put the magazine in her Gucci bag, and walked away, with Julie following. Dumbfounded, I watched the two walk away, leaving me standing in front of Sydney's locker as the bell rang loudly.

_**Gabby's POV:**_

I sit in the cafeteria at the center table with Troy's arm around me. Almost the entire day had passed, and Sharpay had done nothing. I looked around at the smiling faces of my friend….the people who cared. Taylor and Kelsi were laughing at something. Chad and Jason were arguing about how many pieces of pizza they could eat. Zeke had baked me a cake for my 17th birthday, and he even used my favorite icing…butter crème. I reached over, and stuck my finger into the light pick icing, putting some in my mouth. Troy kissed my cheek lightly. Just as he did this, Alexa Davis, one of the most popular girls in the school, walked over, holding a folder.

"Hey Gabby! Happy Birthday!" she squealed excitedly, "Hey Troy, Chad, Taylor, Kesli, Zeke, and Jason."

"Hey Alexa. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just came over to invite you and Troy to my annual April Party tonight." she answered, pulling out two invitations from her folder, handing them to Troy and I. I read the invitation and smiled. "So, can you two come?" I looked at Troy, my eyes begging; he nodded.

"We wouldn't miss it." I said. Alexa squealed again.

"Alright then! I'll see you tonight!" She said, gathering up her folder and invitations. "Oh, and it's kinda a dressy event. You know a cute short dress maybe. Shouldn't be too hard to find an outfit." I nodded, and she walked away, off to deliver more invitations.

_**Sharpay's POV: **_

I watched Gabby and Troy sit at the center table together with all their friends. Zeke had even baked Gabby a cake. They were laughing and having fun, when Alexa Davis walked over, and handed them invitations to her annual April Party. I let out an exasperated sigh. That stupid party…stupid Alexa…ugh…damn Gabriella…then, something happened.

"Hey Sharpay!" Alexa was standing right in front of me; her straight, light brown hair falling gracefully around her face. "I just came over to invite you to my party tonight."

"Really?" I asked. Her green eyes were sparkling from the sunlight that spilled through the window to the left of me.

"Of course! It wouldn't be a party without Sharpay Evans!" she pulled out an invitation, and handed it to me. "You know the dress code for my parties, shouldn't be too hard to find something. You look fabulous in everything you wear. Well, see you tonight!" And with a flip of her hair, she walked away.

I usually hated her parties. But with Troy and Gabby going…and now I had an invite. I drummed my fingers against the lunch table, thinking. This party was going to be fun…

**I'm so evil! mwahahaha! you just have to wait one more chapter for her plan. I promise! Hope you liked this chapter, and while you wait for the next one…reviews make me happy!! **


End file.
